


Switching Languages

by Sleepdeprivedwriting



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Game Night, Miles Morales is best, Miles and Sam being friends, Miles can speak Spanish, Miles hasn’t revealed his identity, Rio Morales being the best, Short One Shot, The champions are a family and have game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepdeprivedwriting/pseuds/Sleepdeprivedwriting
Summary: Miles has been on the team for a while but still is afraid to reveal his identity. So he keeps his personal life a secret, for the most part.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Switching Languages

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head and wanted to write it. I love Miles Morales a lot and I love the Champions a lot too. :)

"I was just thinking that maybe, y'know we've been a team long enough..." 

Miles shook his head. "Not yet, it just- it just has to be the right moment."

Sam nodded his head with disappointment. "Got it, the right moment. And when's that?should I put rose petals on the bed and light the room only with candles?" He’s quick to joke. 

Miles under his mask rolls his eyes and laughs along with Sam. "Whatever man, I'll know when"

Sam's smile fades as he looks Miles directly in his eyes. (Or he assumed his eyes because Miles' mask is still on.) Then he softly smiles again and gently says. "Ok."

*Ding*  
Sam's phone goes off and he picks it up off of their shared desk. "It's Ms.Marvel, looks like we're playing charades tonight." 

Miles chuckles. "Charades?"

Sam shrugged. "Slim probably suggested it."

They walk out together joking about a movie that had recently come out. "And then he's all, 'thousands of people in this world and you choose me, why?' And she's like. 'Because I love you' and my mom was tearing up." 

Miles laughed. "My mom too! I don't get it, they're just saying they love each other in a dramatic way."

Sam nodded showing he was on Miles' side. "Yeah, it wasn't that emotional."

'Ring.....Ring..- Miles pulls out his phone. "Speaking of my mom, I gotta take this."

Sam nods. "For sure, I'll meet you in the living room."

Miles nods and waves bye to him as they go different ways. He answers the call and holds the phone up to his head. "Hello." He says with a smile.

"Hola mijo, are you planning on coming home tonight?"

Miles quickly checks the time. "Oh- I didn't realize how late it got. I'm so sorry."

She sighs. "No it's fine, you just had me and your father worried sick."

He chuckles trying to take some of the guilt off, it doesn't work. Riri passes in the hall. "You coming?" She asks. 

He points to the phone which she only then sees he's talking to someone. "Oh, sorry." She whispers. "See ya in a little then." Riri waves and leaves. 

He nods and waves her bye then goes back to talking with his mom. "Sorry, a friend."

"Miles you gotta tell me or your dad when you're staying out late. We're trying to give you time to be - to be, well you I guess. But you still need to communicate with us. Especially with your little sister now." She scolds. 

Miles looks down the hall and doesn't see anyone nearby. He pulls up his mask over his nose and puts his mouth real close to the phone. Then very quietly he says. "¿cómo está ella? ¿Está ella bien?"  
(How is she? Is she okay?)

His mom worried about the sudden change in language, which is something that normally only happens if someone who shouldn’t be hearing their conversation is in the room. Or if your talking trash of course. "¿esta todo bien?"  
(Is everything ok?)

"Sí sí, todo está bien, pero no quiero que nadie escuche."  
(Yes, yes everything is fine. But I don’t want anyone to listen in)

His mom understood and continued to talk quietly about his little sister, Billie, in Spanish for about 5 minutes. Then after some more apologies Miles finally ends the call with his mom. 

He pulls his mask down with a smile on his face and happily walks over to the living room. When he walks in Sam is in front of everyone standing in a weird pose. 

His right arm pointed up at a 90 degree angle while his other arm did the same but pointed down. 

"I have no clue what that is." Amadeus crosses his arm confused. 

"Times up" Ms.Marvle announces. 

Miles had an eyebrow raised. "It was a cactus." Sam breaks his position. "Hey spidey." Sam smiles in his direction. 

Miles waves and smiles with his eyes closed. "lo siento, tardé mucho, ¿me perdí algo?"  
(Sorry I took long, did I miss anything?)

Everyone takes a moment. Miles looks to the stunned group with confusion. "¿Dije algo?"  
(Did I say something?)

"No, and you haven't missed anything yet. That was Sam's first turn and he stood there like that for 2 minutes." Viv responds toneless. 

"You speak Spanish??" Ms.Marvel finally breaks their collective silence. 

Miles switches back to English. "Oh- did I?"

Sam nods, still shocked. "Uh, Yeah."

He laughs. "My bad, was on the phone. Sometimes I forget to switch back to English."


End file.
